Impractical Jokes
by dead last hero
Summary: The negative affect of a serious practical joke on a dysfunctional roommate. [sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I try not to confuse you all since this is an AU based on a no longer existant RP that I was not the creator of. Here is some info you may find useful: The setting is Amonha State College, Olympia, Washington. Sasuke is a Theater major. (Itachi is currently a rather sucessful actor). Naruto and Sasuke room together in one dorm. Sasuke works at a botanical garden.  
This was not written as a multichapter story, but I thought it might be better to break it up a little for easier reading. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Showdown in room 417! All the neighbors we're probably invited, but none of them wanted to go. The RA of floor seven tiptoed cautiously past the door marked with '417' (or from his perspective 'TROUBLE'). The neighbors were almost horrified to the point of curiosity. Just what kind of terrible things were happening behind the sick silence blanketing the dorm?

A staring match of the most confusing fashion was occurring across the Uchiha/Uzumaki breakfast table. The Uchiha stared at the Uzumaki, while he stared at some seemingly interesting particles floating in his left over cereal milk.

This annoyed the Uchiha beyond all reason. One of his dark eyebrows twitched slightly. "You'll be late for class, moron." He proceeded to clean up after himself.

"Whats the point?" Naruto sighed melodramatically. "I won't need a job or an education after tonight." 'Woe is me, for I am forlorn,' seemed to be the blonde's underlying message.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "Its your own fault. What kind of idiot can't even solve functions?" Obviously, a stupid one. Though Sasuke didn't necessarily walk around gloating about his 'two years calculus experience', he was pretty sure Naruto didn't know that 'function' was just another word for 'equation.'

"I do them just fine! One half and one half is two halves! Obviously."

Sasuke almost dropped his plate. It shouldn't shock him how retarded Naruto was by now, but Naruto seemed to be finding newer, more stupider levels to reach.

"I said functions, not fractions." Good grief.

Naruto's sudden weary sigh made Sasuke's eyebrow twitch once more. He briefly touched his face. Maybe he had a chronic twitch disease? Sasuke vaguely wondered if there were specialists for that sort of thing.

The two were back to square one. Eerie, disgusting silence. Sasuke's sanity was quickly dashing out the window and off to Maryland.

It felt like the sun wasn't shining.

In fact, to Naruto it felt a little like the only cloud in the universe was hanging right over his head and dumping gallons of unforgiving rain upon him.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly. "I'll kill myself!"

Good thing Sasuke had such impeccable balance. Otherwise, several dishes would've crashed to the floor in the last few seconds that his heart had stopped.

The dark haired boy quickly remembered one of the essential laws of Naruto. Never believe anything he ever says. So, he simply dismissed the idea.

"Like hell you will, and leave me to chuck all your crap in a dumpster." he was out the door for Physics before another word could be said.

Apparently, complex science is best understood when one is only half conscious.

Work was also best managed with lack of nighttime hours. Sasuke dozed at the front desk that afternoon, turning his cellphone over in his hand. Moments earlier, it had been pressed to his ear at the call of one pink haired classmate. The conversation was brief and ultimately pointless.

"Sasuke! What's wrong with your dork roommate? He's been so much dumber than usual today."

Sasuke really hoped that Sakura could hear him roll his eyes. "He's always like that. I'm pretty sure it's a progressive problem with him." Sasuke assured her before attempting to hang up. Somehow, she remained speaking.

"First he asks me what the tallest building in the city is! Then he asks if I'd miss him if he left the country forever." she sighed huffily at this point. "I told him he should hurry up and leave already. What in the world is he talking about?"

Sasuke's eyebrows narrowed slightly. Maybe it was an all around eyebrow condition he had? "Good. You're very encouraging." he finished the call by quickly hanging up on her complete nonsense.

The dark haired boy spent the next few moments trying to push thoughts of remotely caring if Naruto was actually up to something out of his head. Just when he had seemed to focus on the lecture he had heard earlier that day, the eyesore of the hour cheerily entered the store.

Sasuke tried to ignore. No complete stranger would think the two had even met or breathed the same air, let along lived together.

"Hey!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke hadn't entirely meant to basically bite the kid's head off. Naruto simply put some flowers on the desk. "These please." he said politely.

STARE. What…..was this fool doing?

"Are these for your girlfriend?" When pigs flew.

"Why, are you jealous?" Naruto said without thinking. That familiar, doofus smile crept up onto his face.

"You don't have a girlfriend, moron." Sasuke began to ring up the purchase, really thinking he needed to get that eyebrow looked at. He briefly looked up.

Ugh. That smile.

"These are for my grave!"

What the hell? Sasuke looked at him blankly. "The girlfriend bit was slightly more believable." he said, nonchalantly. "Only an idiot would buy flowers for their own grave."

Naruto sighed. "I just don't want the rest of the graveyard to laugh at me." he dug out a fifty dollar bill to use for a seven dollar purchase. "Keep the change." he said, practically skipping out the door.

Only moments later did the Uchiha become painfully aware that his mouth was hanging open awkwardly as he stared after his roommate.

Sasuke sure had the mind to completely tell off his roomate when he arrived home that evening. He desired to storm into the halfwit's room and positively yell "Damnit, Naruto! When you act abnormal it makes me spend all day wondering what the hell is wrong with you, and thinking about you pisses me off!"

Of course, that's what he wanted. However, Sasuke remained calm and collected. He placed himself at the kitchen table with his homework. Usually a very safe activity.

Most students enjoyed quiet atmospheres when studying. Then again, most students didn't live with Naruto. Sasuke was used to having an argument about why the blonde was doing something stupid like using the microwave, yelling at the TV screen, hogging the table, and generally being loud an obnoxious.

Enter the roomate. Sasuke's eyes followed him to the table, where he produced a notebook, a pencil, and a black and yellow book.

_Suicide for dummies._

'You have got to be joking me.' Sasuke thought, making a fist around his pencil. He watched Naruto begin to write in the notebook in silence.

The defenseless object ended its life with a sharp "snap!" as his frustration exploded into the simple act of breaking a pencil.

Naruto looked up. He gazed from Sasuke, to the halved pencil lying on his book. He looked up at Sasuke once again, and handed him his own pencil.

"You broke yours."

He pulled out a new one and calmly continued to write.

Sasuke never wanted to stab someone with a pencil so badly in his entire life.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the tense Uchiha held in any kind of emotion that threatened to escape.

"I'm writing my suicide note!" Naruto exclaimed. "Isn't that what you do when you kill yourself?"

"Most people hurry up and kill themselves." Sasuke said plainly.

Way to be a jerk, Uchiha. He tried to focus on his homework. He desperately grasped at his usual calm, cold, uncaring self.

"But people always do it in the movies!"

"Obviously you've been watching too much TV. You should try getting some hobbies." Back to the studying. Graphs are your friend.

"Whatever, like you have hobbies." Naruto retorted. "And no, angsting is not a hobby." Naruto thought he was quite clever for thinking that one up. "You're such a drama queen."

If Sasuke carried a sword, he was pretty sure he would go all ninja on his roommate right about now. There would be a lot of blood and less heads attached to bodies.

"You'd probably call the police and everything just to come watch you jump off the roof. 'I'm Sasuke, everyone look at me and realize how important I am!'." Naruto closed his book.

"I'm Naruto, look at me and realize what a freaking annoying as hell stupid reject I am." Sasuke muttered back.

Naruto used a strawberry magnet to attach his note to the fridge door. "They already do." he said quietly.

Sasuke stopped writing. Naruto turned to leave the kitchen.

"Naruto, you-" Sasuke blurted out to his retreating back. Naruto stopped, but did not turn.

"You piss me off!" he shouted. Fractions of the long sentence he had previously wished to express.

The corners of Naruto's mouth turned up in a faint smile. "I know."

Sasuke forced himself to stare at the math book. The note was screaming "Read me!" from the fridge door. Five minutes passed and Sasuke found the note clutched in his fist. He prepared for the toss in the wastebasket.

Freaking hell.

He opened and prepared for the idiocy that was soon to follow.

'Dear Investigator to my death' was crossed out.

'To whom it may concern' was also canned.

'Dear Sasuke' was vigorously erased, re-written, and scribbled out into almost ineligibility.

Dear World,

Its obvious that you don't like me, or care that I exist. I'm pretty tired of taking your crap. It would've been nice to go one day without being called an idiot or pushed in a puddle of mud. I was a person too, and I guess what's the point of living all alone.

And Sasuke, I'd just like to let you know that even though it seemed like I failed at everything, at least I'm not a huge jerk like you.

Seeya,

Naruto

Hours passed. Long, annoying hours. Sasuke gave up on the calculus homework, deciding to finish it in the morning. He passed the TV in the living room. Usually, it was never available to him, so he'd gotten used to not using it. Naruto was always watching a show, a movie, or playing video games. Not to mention the risk of seeing that brother of his in one of his stupid shows was enough to make him stay ten feet away. He didn't even bother looking for the remote. Sasuke was pretty sure it was jammed down in one of the couch cushions or something.

Now, coldhearted Sasuke would never recognize a carebear if he saw one. He squatted down and turned the television on, only to be suddenly confronted by dancing, singing, happy bears.

"Colorful bears…." he muttered in disbelief. He watched for just a second longer. "I don't get it." What was this kid? Five? He quickly jabbed at the controls to change the channel. Politics, food channel. He stopped at the news. And old man in a suit and a toupee stared intently at the camera.

"A student took their own life at one of the state's colleges tonight. We are at the scene now."

The boy had toppled over onto the floor ungracefully in a matter of seconds. His heart started beating and breathing began again once he realized they were talking about a girl dying from overdose at WSU. If he was holding the remote he would have thrown it pretty violently at the screen right now.

OFF. Sasuke moodily slammed the door to his bedroom. He was flipping out for nothing. That idiot would be back in a few hours.

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ummm…Sasuke? Are you okay?" The question almost didn't reach Sasuke's ears. Well, considering the source. Sasuke stared at the timid girl standing halfway across the room. Hinata had her script up in front of her face. The two were alone in one of the many rooms of the Amonha College theater, rehearsing. Sasuke rubbed his face in an irritated fashion.

"I'm fine, sorry. Back to the beginning." he said. He had been completely spacing off all afternoon. Sasuke hadn't really expected Hinata of all people to notice.

Hinata just stood there, motionless, only her wide eyes visible over the top of her script.

Sasuke tried a different approach. He forcefully (very forcefully) smiled at her what he thought was a friendly smile. On the receiving end, it was more creepy and possibly even a little maniacal. "It's okay, start over." he said.

Hinata almost peed her pants. Probably. At least Sasuke thought maybe her legs were shaking.

"You s-s-s…sm…." She appeared to be frightened that he smiled. Um…plan C.

"I SAID START OVER!" he yelled at her.

Hinata started spilling her lines faster than the speed of light, in the most high pitched, frightened voice one could conjure.

"Nevermind." he said, tossing his script on the ground and picking up his backpack. He left the room silently.

Sasuke traipsed through the big theater, almost directly through the scene that was being rehearsed there. All the other actors stopped and stared at him. The professor stood up from his seat in the audience.

"Uchiha! Where do you think you're going?" The large, white haired director called across the stage.

"Home." Sasuke said bluntly.

"You can't just walk out, Uchiha!" he protested.

"Watch me." Sasuke called back before he was out the door.

SLAM! Man, the doors in dorm 417 had sure taken a beating over the past few days. Granted, they did get slammed a lot by either of the boys a few times a week, but Sasuke was sure laying it on lately. Surely if any of them could talk, they'd positively scream "Geeze! Take some paxil you angst vampire!"

The bare, nasty truth was this; Naruto had been gone for three days. Sasuke himself couldn't decide which more he was pissed about. The fact that Naruto hadn't returned, or told him where he was, or the fact that no one else seemed to care that the blonde had gone missing.

There were expected calls from teachers, the Dean (who liked to keep tabs on Naruto since Iruka had gone), Sasuke's drama professor who had seemed to take a liking to the kid. Sasuke even suspected maybe the weird art teacher with the eye patch might check up on him, they went out and had coffee sometimes. Only Hinata had seemed to notice anything out of the sorts, and that was only within Sasuke's own attitude.

Normally Sasuke wouldn't even care if Naruto had left for a few days. It was a pretty normal habit of his after all. But every time he saw that note lying on the kitchen table, Sasuke's twitch syndrome kicked in and he couldn't concentrate for several hours.

It came down to two questions:

Where the hell is Naruto? And what the hell is wrong with me?

The raven-haired boy dwelled on these two problems, unnoticeably for several hours in the dim light of his bedroom.

The vibration of his cell phone alerted him like an alarm. Sasuke pulled it out of his pocket. A little envelope flashed on the front. Text message.

He flipped it open in almost discontent.

"I'm doing it on the roof. Want to come watch?"

Sasuke almost threw the phone like it was festering with slime. "What kind of sick-"

DUH.

He checked the sender. The missing roommate, of course. Trust Naruto to accidentally make a horrible innuendo when he meant something serious. Sasuke stared intently at the little blue screen and its black, blocky words.

Was Naruto really going to jump off the roof? No way. NO WAY.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was in the hallway. In fact, he was in front of the elevator before he could even think, "….why the hell am I in the hallway?" Sasuke swore he had never waited so long for an elevator in his entire life. Stairs. Stairs were SO much faster. So he took them. Two at a time, in fact. Thank you mother, for these long legs.

There was a pause at the top of the stairwell, where the door opened onto the roof. Sasuke's hand stayed over the knob. And stayed….and stayed. Probably for a good five minutes, actually. Sweat could have actually been running down the kid's forehead. In fact, France could have been conquered in the eons that his hand hovered over that doorknob.

"What am I doing?"

He straightened up and narrowed his eyebrows, throwing the door open.

_Whoosh._ Cold air bombarded him directly. It was dark by this hour, but the sky was crystal clear, calling for crisp, freezing air. Gee. Good thing he hadn't thought to put on a jacket at all. Now he could experience the wonder of mid-November against his bare skin. Well, his blood was pumping enough right now for a momentary ignorance.

The roof was quiet. Sasuke's eyes darted around. It wasn't the boy's first time on the roof. He had come up here before, but not by himself. Sasuke knew that if he wanted to find Naruto, this is usually where he would be. Had the kid really been up here for three days though?

The dark haired boy started carefully around the roof. It wasn't that large of an area, and it didn't take him long to find his objective crouched on the raised edge of the roof.

Sasuke stood rigid. For once (or maybe twice) in his life, he wasn't sure what to feel. Usually, he could capture indifference. He took a deep breath. He should be….? Relieved? Angry? Scared? Ouch. His heart was actually pounding hard.

Of course it was just from the run up the stairs. Of course.

"Idiot." he called. "What do you want?"

Naruto turned.

That smile. It confused and killed. Sasuke took a step towards him.

"Come off the-" he didn't finish the sentence before Naruto launched himself off the edge. Right off the edge. Off the roof. Ten stories. This was not happening.

Everything was frozen. His arms, his legs, his heart. His eyes searched the spot where the blonde had stood just seconds ago.

Before he'd jumped off the roof.

"…Naruto?" it was barely a whisper. This wasn't…real?

Obviously Sasuke's legs could stretch the distance between his former spot and the edge of the roof in one huge leap. He almost toppled over the short wall himself as his abdomen slammed into it, forcing a yell out of his lungs.

"Naruto!" he took in a huge breath. "Damn you Naruto!" he called over the edge, into the darkness. Nothing around him made sense. A hand went to his face. "What….what…" he muttered.

"What, what?" a voice repeated, directly behind him. "Did you drop something?"

……

Oh HELL no.

Naruto then saw the most frightening face on a human being he had ever seen in his 18 years on this earth. In that moment, standing now face to face with Sasuke Uchiha, he feared for his very life. He trembled down to his very marrow.

Finally, Sasuke had decided on an emotion, and he rode that emotion for all that it was worth. Pure, unadulterated rage.

"Look, Sasuke-" Naruto began, before he was grabbed around his middle and hoisted unceremoniously across the taller boy's shoulder.

"I will kill you myself." Sasuke practically growled. Naruto panicked. He regretted everything he had ever done forever in that one moment.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, don't! I'm sorry, sorry! Sorry! Okay please don't throw me off the roof, Sasuke!" his babbling fell on deaf ears. Naruto dared open his eyes to realize that he wasn't being hurled to his death, but rather carried swiftly down the stairs, and back to his dorm room.

Sasuke didn't bother turning any of the lights on. He kicked the door closed. Naruto was set on the living room floor. The blonde stood there, bewildered but relieved.

Naruto sighed, with a faint smile. "I really thought you were gonna-"

Sasuke could not have hit him more violently had he swung a chair at his face. He threw his fist directly into Naruto's eye, punching him harder than maybe he deserved, but just as hard as Sasuke felt he had always wanted to. He was left standing there, rubbing his knuckle.

Naruto was on the floor, rolling about slightly, clutching his face. "owwwwowowow….damnit Sasuke you jerk….." he muttered almost incoherently.

Sasuke stormed into the kitchen, opened the freezer, slammed it, and stormed back into the living room. He threw a package of frozen peas at Naruto.

"OW! Freaking…ow…" the boy cried as it hit him in the elbow.

"Put that on your face!" Sasuke commanded. Geeze. He had barely had time to bask in the satisfaction that is totally wailing on his roommate before he'd turned around and taken care of him.

Sasuke sat down on the couch and put a hand to his face once more. He felt the blood and adrenaline still racing through his body and took a deep, quiet breath. After a moment of quiet whining, Naruto was silent on the floor. The blonde sat up.

"Why did you hit me!" he shouted. It was obvious that he was angry about what had just occurred.

"Because I felt like it." Sasuke replied. Well, it wasn't a lie.

"You know, I don't go around burning down buildings just 'cause I feel like it." Naruto wasn't sure he'd used the greatest comparison, but whatever.

"Apparently you go around jumping off them."

That shut the whiner up. For a minute anyway.

"You know, I would never actually kill myself." he said. Naruto thought this would be obvious. He was only now really starting to wonder why Sasuke had ever come onto the roof in the first place.

"I know." Sasuke responded, rubbing his temple. He really hoped that Naruto hadn't hardly put one half and one half together.

"Didn't seem like it when you were freaking out after you thought I'd jumped off the roof."

That was definitely grounds for a tackling. Sasuke pinned Naruto in a matter of seconds.

"I was doing what?" he asked through clenched teeth as he pressed Naruto's wrists firmly to the carpet. Even in the dark Sasuke could see a dark ring already enveloping Naruto's left eye.

Naruto simply stared him down angrily. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. "Its okay to act like you care about something, you know."

"I don't!" Sasuke was practically nose to nose with the other boy. "No one even called! No one even noticed that you were missing! No one cares about you, Naruto!"

Naruto fell silent. Sasuke hoisted himself off the blonde and turned his back on him. He covered his mouth in distaste. He wasn't entirely sure himself why he always said such terrible things to Naruto. A moment of silence passed and Sasuke glanced over his shoulder. His anger welled up again at the sight of his roommates face.

"Damn you Naruto, stop smiling!" he demanded. The freak smiled with tears in his eyes even!

Naruto sniffed. "Why? You're just jealous cause you have nothing to smile about." he pointed out. Sasuke swiveled around.

"Neither do you! No one even likes you! Why can't you just accept that and go on feeling sorry for yourself like a normal person?" Sasuke poked him hard in the shoulder to emphasize his point. "Don't you hate being so alone? No one really wants to know what you think, or what you feel like. You hide behind that stupid smile like nothing is wrong." he never even realized for a moment what was coming out of his mouth, or that Naruto simply watched him rant intently. "Doesn't that bother you?"

Naruto stared at him for just a second. His face broke out into a grin. "Not really." he replied, as upbeat as ever. Sasuke gritted his teeth and grabbed hold of the boy's collar, pulling him up close to his face.

"I said, stop smiling." he demanded. Geeze for even just a minute if he'd wipe that damn smile off his face.

Naruto did stop smiling. He made no move to wriggle from Sasuke's grasp. Man, he felt brave today. Sasuke could kill him at any moment. But there was something more important than that.

"Does it hurt, Sasuke?" he asked, making contact with those dark, unemotional eyes. "All the things you said, you feel them too, right?" he whispered. He reached up and took Sasuke's hand, dislodging it from his shirt. "You put on that same, cold, angry face everyday. Doesn't that bother you?" Naruto was surprised at his own tact just now, actually. He waited to get his face bashed in.

Sasuke shook his hand free and gave Naruto a push. He had almost gone into pouty "ugh, you were actually right for a change" mode. Naruto pulled himself off the ground.

"Come on, stand up. I've got the solution." he proceeded to crack his knuckles.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me. You're going to deck me in the face so you can feel better." His voice was drowning in sarcasm.

"Although that would be far more awesome than I could possibly imagine," Naruto considered, "there is already one person tragically suffering from a black eye in this house." He stretched his arms above his head.

Sasuke didn't move. It really looked like the kind of thing he himself would do before he dished out a beating.

"Get up." Naruto reminded him, as if Sasuke had forgotten. He waited patiently, arms folded across his chest.

Once Sasuke assessed that Naruto was probably harmless, he slowly got to his feet. "If this is another of your stupid ideas, you are sleeping outside tonight." he threatened.

"I'm not a dog, you know." Naruto retorted. He took hold of Sasuke's shoulders and redirected him to the middle of the living room. "You stand here." he commanded. Naruto stood directly in front of him only a few feet away.

Sasuke was so….so so confused. He went over a few options in his head of what Naruto could possibly be up to, and all of them involved violence of one sort or the other.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke, when is the last time you hugged someone?"

Ohhhhh no no no.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke took a huge step back. "Don't you dare hug me." he warned. He was pretty sure his blood pressure was increasing, his body panicking at the mere thought.

Naruto took a step forward. His arms hanging at his sides. "No one will see. Not even you. Its like, darker than heck in here."

Sasuke stood rigid on the spot. "If you hug me, I will break your arms." He would do it, too. In fact, it sounded like fun. Compared to hugging Naruto, anyway.

Naruto must have definitely been feeling brave. He swallowed hard, closed his eyes, lifted his arms, and went for it.

Seconds later, there he was, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck and forcefully pulling him close. Their bodies collided and Sasuke almost toppled over. Sasuke's body physically panicked, and he almost pulled Naruto into a headlock and threw him on the ground. He was not used to having his personal space breached except for by people he was fighting with. A shiver coursed down his spine and he trembled visibly.

In response to Sasuke's repelling actions, Naruto simply pulled him closer. He held him just tight enough to denote that if Sasuke tried to squirm, Naruto would absolutely not let go.

Sasuke was in an overdriven panic mode. His heart was thumping almost painfully, and his skin was finally heating up after the cold trip outside. Sasuke's arms were stuck out in front of him awkwardly. Naruto was shorter, and therefore his head fell somewhere around Sasuke's neck.

The blonde whispered a phrase he had earlier used in anger. "Its okay to act like you care about something, ya know?"

In the dark, quiet living room, the reluctant roommate wrapped is arms around Naruto's waist, brushing his cheek on that soft, golden hair. Sasuke's brain was swimming. Naruto sure didn't smell like a kid that hadn't been home or probably showered for three days.

"Since my parents died." Sasuke admitted, resting his cheek against Naruto's hair. He didn't hardly feel like being open with the boy, but figured he could at least answer his question.

"I guess you're overdue for one." Naruto replied. "and well since I'm the only one you don't scare away…."

Sasuke frowned. "Glad to know you're my only option for this sort of thing." he replied with sarcasm.

Naruto actually laughed. "Yeah right. I'm sure the entire female population of Amonha would die to be in this position." With their arms wrapped around the neck of tall, dark, handsome…comfortable, safe, and warm. ….but still a jerk! Still such a jerk!

The two remained standing in their living room, embraced for an undetermined period of time. Neither wanted to let go until the other seemed like he was going to let go, but neither found it awkward. In fact, neither occupant of 417 really found it necessary to talk to one another.

Finally, Sasuke felt Naruto shift uncomfortably. The dark haired boy had actually begun to not think about the fact that he was hugging Naruto and just stand there in contentment, feeling the warmth of the other's body against his. He frowned when Naruto shifted his weight.

"Eh….Sasuke?"

"What?"

Naruto grasped for the words. "Well, we could take this to the couch…."

Sasuke almost choked on his own breathing. What was Naruto suggesting! Could a guy not hug another guy without implied…other things? What were really the blonde's intentions in the first place? Sasuke felt he had panicked enough for that day. And anyway, he figured that Naruto hadn't panicked quite as much. Sasuke decided it was a lot better when he was in control anyway.

Sasuke leaned in closely to Naruto's ear. He spoke directly into it, giving the boy a gentle squeeze. "Sure, if that's what you want…."

Naruto squirmed slightly. Hahaha, yes. This was fun.

Sasuke went ahead and picked the smaller kid up and practically threw him on the couch. He then proceeded to straddle him and pin him down. As Sasuke leaned in, Naruto squirmed back into the couch as much as he could.

"What….what…" Naruto stammered, his face turning pink. Sasuke smirked. Apparently, Naruto was pretty easily flustered.

"What, what?" Sasuke repeated, in the same mocking tone Naruto had used earlier that evening. "I thought you wanted to take it to the couch….?" That's what you get for accidentally using innuendos, idiot.

"Well I mean….I meant my legs…kind of tired." Naruto managed. He tried to keep his cool. Though he was pretty sure he lost that somewhere across the living room.

"Oh, that was all." Sasuke tried to look like he was disappointed. "I guess that's too bad." he carefully cleared some hair off Naruto's face, having a look at that ever blackening eye.

"Doesn't that hurt?" he asked, making pleasant conversation while remaining straddled on Naruto.

Naruto looked highly nervous. "You punched me in the eye! Of course it hurts! Jerk." he replied as boldly as he could manage.

"Maybe if you didn't make me think you were going to kill yourself, I wouldn't punch you." Sasuke responded, slightly annoyed. It would be nice if Naruto would actually pick up on things without them being said.

"Were you worried?" Naruto asked ever so quietly.

Sasuke sighed. No. Realizing the obvious was not one of the boy's good points at all.

Naruto abruptly lifted his face until their foreheads almost touched. "Were you worried about me?"

Sasuke wanted to avoid that at all costs. Maybe one last attempt and he wouldn't have to avoid directly answering the prying boy's question.

"Geeze, Naruto. You were gone for three days." Sasuke said.

Naruto stared intently the dark eyes. This made Sasuke a little uneasy.

As well he should be. For before he knew it, Naruto had reached up and immersed his hand in that dark mass of hair, pulling Sasuke's face as close as humanly possible. Naruto tilted his head so their noses wouldn't collide as their mouths did.

Stars burst in Sasuke's brain. It was almost the sensation of one getting hit very hard on the head. Again, a shiver like a shock trembled through his entire body. His arms began to fail at holding him up anymore. Sasuke would panic and wrench away, but Naruto was holding his head in place.

Before the dark haired boy could take any further measures, Naruto had broken their kiss only enough to allow for the intake of air. Sasuke felt weak, he rested his cheek against the other's and tried desperately to breathe. Naruto could feel his short, catching breath across his cheek.

"You did worry." he concluded. Sasuke sat up abruptly. He grabbed hold of Naruto's collar and pulled him into a sitting position along with him.

"What makes you think I would EVER….." he trailed off.

Smiling. Again. That idiot was smiling through tears again.

"You did worry." he tried to say, but only his mouth moved, and no sound was emitted.

Sasuke gave up. He freaking gave up. In the dark, in his own living room, he'd never win against that moron of a roommate. Not tonight.

Sasuke sighed in defeat, extending his arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him close. Naruto immediately reached around Sasuke's middle and buried his face in the boy's chest.

"Ever pull something like that again and I'll do more than just punch you." Sasuke threatened.

Naruto was obviously confused. "Which…?" he muttered, more to himself than to Sasuke.

The part where he almost killed himself, the part where he forced his angsty roommate to hug him, or the part where he completely assaulted him with his mouth?

Sasuke liked to leave things open to interpretation.


End file.
